


What the Future Holds

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank god we live in detached houses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andreaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/gifts).



Title: What the Future Holds  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairings: Aomine/Kuroko, Kagami/Momoi  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Taiga can tell what’s wrong just by looking at Tetsuya when he turns up on his doorstep one night. He can tell by the way he tries and fails to smile, and how he goes all formal and polite on him.

“Good evening,” Tetsuya says. “I apologise for the intrusion.”

Before Taiga can invite him inside, Satsuki pops up from behind his back, drawn to the entranceway as if she’s been magically summoned by Tetsuya’s mere presence. 

“Tetsu-kun!” she greets, face lighting up, only to fall when she sees his expression.

“Hello, Satsuki-san.”

She exchanges a wordless glance of understanding with Taiga. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

“And I’ll search for Aomine,” says Taiga, already reaching for his coat. He gives Satsuki a kiss goodbye and Tetsuya a pat on the shoulder, and then leaves to hunt down the cause of whatever argument they’ve had this time.

~~

Tetsuya looks troubled when Satsuki ushers him into the living room, getting him settled on the couch before bringing out the tea. 

“He’s not answering his phone,” he says, taking the cup Satsuki offers him, and curling his fingers around it. “He probably turned it off. He also didn’t take his coat with him, and it’s so cold outside.”

“Dai-chan will be fine,” promises Satsuki, squeezing his arm in reassurance. “Taiga knows how to handle him.” 

Or at least he should do, since it’s not the first thing this has happened. The two of them don’t argue on a regular basic, but when they do, it usually ends with Daiki storming off to sulk and Tetsuya being worried sick about him.

The relationship Satsuki shares with Taiga is a complete contrast. They hardly ever fight. Tetsuya and Daiki are different, though. They’re complicated.

“So,” Satsuki says, waiting until Tetsuya has finished his tea and calmed down a little, “do you feel like talking about it?”

“It’s silly,” Tetsuya insists, but Satsuki is patient, and eventually, he explains what’s happened. “It was my fault, really. I mentioned marriage. Daiki didn’t like it. He got angry, and said I’d only brought it up because I didn’t believe he would remain loyal to me. He said that people shouldn’t need a license to prove how much they love each other, and I suppose he was right.”

Satsuki hangs her head and sighs, resisting the temptation to bash it against the couch (which she’s sure would cause a lot less pain and damage than the wall). And besides, Daiki is the one who needs knocking sense into, not her.

“This is because of me and Taiga, isn’t it?” she asks. “You only started thinking about these things after our wedding.”

“No,” says Tetsuya, but then he admits the truth under Satsuki’s sharp frown. “Yes.” 

“I hate to agree with Dai-chan when he’s being such an idiot, but he does have a point. Then again, so do you. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to exchange vows with the one that you love.”

“But that’s just it, he doesn’t.” Tetsuya sets his cup down carefully on the coffee table. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Things were fine the way they were. I upset him, and now I regret it.”

“So it’s okay for him to be upset, but not for you?” It makes Satsuki wonder if she ought to try knocking sense into Tetsuya, while she’s at it. “That doesn’t seem very fair to me. You shouldn’t have to deny yourself just to keep Dai-chan satisfied. You’re allowed to be happy too, you know.”

But their relationship simply wouldn’t be the same without some form of pain and sadness. Satsuki finds it heart wrenching in one way, because she’s seen what they’ve been through together – and apart – over the years, and frustrating in another, because it’s about time they put all that behind them and concentrated on what the future holds instead.

“Be honest with me. Do you want Dai-chan to marry you?”

It takes Tetsuya a while to reply. Satsuki can almost see him weighing up the options inside his head, and trying to decide whether it’s better for him to be selfless or selfish.

In the end, he opts for the latter.

“I do,” he confesses, and it sounds like a pledge in and of itself. 

“Then tell him,” Satsuki advises. “If you don’t actually talk to each other about this stuff, then nothing will ever get resolved. And don’t go thinking that you’re the only couple with these problems. Taiga wants to have kids now that we’re married, but I want to wait a while longer. It doesn’t help to have my mom nagging me every week to give her grandchildren already, but it’s not going to make me change my mind. I’ll have kids when I’m good and ready to, not to please anyone else.”

Finally, Tetsuya smiles. “You’re a very strong person, Satsuki-san.”

“And so are you,” Satsuki reminds him. “Which is why, when Taiga brings him back, you’re going to give Dai-chan a piece of your mind, because if you don’t, then I definitely will.”

~~

It takes Taiga almost an hour to find Daiki, and when he does, he’s glad to find that he’s not drowning his sorrows in booze, because that would make things even more difficult than they need to be.

He looks freezing, but because he’s stubborn as a mule and twice as stupid, he refuses to move from his spot by the canal, staring moodily at murky water. He probably thinks he looks cool like that, all broody and windswept, but to Taiga he just looks like an idiot.

“I’ve come to pick you up,” he says, “so hurry up and get inside the damn car, where it’s warm.”

“Get lost,” Daiki says, charming as ever. “Did Satsuki send you out here? Tell her it’s none of her business.”

“She’s worried about you, dumb ass,” Taiga tells him, in case he hasn’t already managed to figure it out for himself yet. “And so is Kuroko.”

Daiki’s face turns momentarily guilty, but then he shakes it off. He’s obviously not going to volunteer any information on his own, so it seems as if Taiga is going to have to yank it out of him.

“What happened this time? And don’t say ‘nothing,’ because Kuroko wouldn’t be sitting in my front room right now with Satsuki mothering him if that were true. Remember the day before our wedding, when you warned me that you’d kick my ass if I ever did anything to make her sad? It kind of made me want to do the same to you for Kuroko, but then I realised just how much ass kicking I’d be doing if I did, and Kuroko wouldn’t like it if I hurt you, even if you deserved it, so I guess that leaves me stuck.”

“Okay, okay,” Daiki snaps, giving in at last. “It’s my fault. I mad Tetsu sad, and now I’m sorry. Happy now?”

“I’m not the one you need to apologise to,” Taiga points out.

Daiki makes an irritated noise, but he doesn’t disagree. “It’s no big deal. We were talking about your wedding when Tetsu goes, ‘It’d be nice if we could have a ceremony too someday,’ and I was like, ‘We don’t need one, and besides, it’d be a waste of money.’”

Taiga isn’t the most sensitive and considerate of human beings, but even he knows when to keep his mouth shut to avoid hurting someone’s feelings. 

“Anyway, Tetsu started getting upset, so I asked him why he thought marriage was such a great idea in the first place. He said he wanted to show how much he loved me, and I said he didn’t need a ring or a piece of paper as proof of that. It just pissed me off, like he didn’t trust me to stay faithful to him or something.”

It almost makes Taiga want to cringe on Daiki’s behalf for his utter lack of delicacy, but he stays silent and waits for him to finish before he can begin to beat him up verbally.

“Whatever.” Daiki shrugs. “It’s easier this way. If Tetsu ever decides to leave me again for whatever reason, then at least I won’t have to deal with the hassle of lawyers and divorce and all that crap.”

He really is an idiot. It’s not the first time Taiga has come to the realisation, and it probably won’t be the last. That’s why Taiga doesn’t pull any punches. It’s why he hits Daiki with the truth that he so sorely needs to acknowledge.

“You’re scared,” he states. “You’re afraid of losing Kuroko again.”

Predictably, Daiki turns on him with a snarl. “Are you calling me a pussy?”

“Yeah,” says Taiga, bluntly. “I am. It’s not that Kuroko doesn’t trust you. *You’re* the one who doesn’t trust *him*.”

For a second, it looks like Daiki is about to punch him, but then he slumps back onto the ground, his expression so miserable, Taiga can’t help feeling sorry for him. 

“Get a clue, moron. You’re not in middle school anymore. You’re a working adult, with a decent job and a stable relationship. How much longer are you going to drag the past around with you? How many years have you guys been together? If Kuroko was planning on ditching you, he would have done it by now. Besides, he’s the one who suggested getting married. It’s not the kind of thing someone would say if they had any intention of breaking up.”

Daiki goes even more morose at that, so Taiga decides to spell it out for him.

“He loves you. I don’t know why, but he does. Personally, I think it’s because he’s insane.” He grabs Daiki’s arm, hauling him to his feet. “Okay, I’m done here. We’ll call at a garage on the way back so you can buy him an apology present.”

Daiki bites his lips, trying to work out what to say, but it’s not going to be thank you, because he’s too typically masculine for that, so he punches Taiga on the shoulder instead. Fighting the urge to return the punch, preferably in Daiki’s face, Taiga leads him to the car instead, hoping there’ll be something that’s open where they can stop at.

~~

The reunion is an awkward one. Daiki is the first to speak, and he offers Tetsuya a handful of bright yellow blooms.

“I brought you some flowers,” he says. “I couldn’t find anywhere that was still selling them at this hour, so I picked some from the roadside instead.”

It’s not very romantic, but Tetsuya accepts them anyway, gently touching Daiki’s cheek. “You’re cold.”

“Yeah.” Daiki forces a smile. “I forgot my coat. In case you hadn’t noticed, I was kind of in a bad mood.”

“I noticed,” Tetsuya says wryly, putting the flowers aside so he can take Daiki’s hands in his to warm them up. “Shall we go home?”

Daiki nods, and Satsuki gives them both a hug before they leave.

“No more fighting, okay?” she says sternly. “At least, not for tonight.”

Tetsuya hugs her back. “Thank you very much for all that you’ve done. We really appreciate it.”

Daiki merely grunts. It’s about as close as he ever comes to expressing his gratitude.

~~

It takes a while for the awkwardness to disappear, even when they’re back inside their own house. They sit next to each other on the couch, but there’s tension in the air and distance still between them.

“I’m sorry,” says Tetsuya, softly.

“Me too,” says Daiki. “For everything, I mean. But mostly for being an idiot.”

“I forgive you.” Tetsuya places a hand over Daiki’s giving it a small squeeze. “I always will, no matter what.”

There’s a moment’s silence until Daiki says, “Oh, fuck it,” yanking Tetsuya in for a kiss, breathless when they break apart, “let’s get married.”

Tetsuya stares at him in disbelief, and then he gives Daiki the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen, throwing his arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss, sultry and sweet, before he drags Daiki to the bedroom to make good on his promise.

~~

“Thank god we live in detached houses,” says Taiga, as Satsuki finally moves away from the window she’s been sitting at for the past ten minutes when she sees the lights go on and the curtains being drawn over at their next door neighbour’s. “I’d hate to have to listen in on those two making up.”

“Sex is the sign of a healthy relationship,” Satsuki declares, joining him in bed to warm her bare toes against his ankles, and Taiga indulges her in a brief game of footsie before rolling her onto her back.

“Wanna test that theory?” 

Satsuki smiles, coy and encouraging. “I think it’s worth a try.”

And then there are no more words.


End file.
